berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears Lost in Cyberspace
Synopsis: The cubs of Bear Country School are in for a real surprise when Squire Grizzly gives each student a computer. With the discovery of the Internet, everyone start to lose focus and forget to do their schoolwork. Teacher Bob struggles to bring the pupils out of cyberspace and back to Beartown—and teach them the importance of real-life interaction before it’s too late. Appearances: * Papa Q. Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear '''(����Japanese:ブラザー・ベア [Burazā Bea] ����Korean/윌리엄:브라자베어 [Beulaja Beeo]) * '''Sister Bear * Cousin Freddy Bear '''(����Japanese:クズン・フレディ・ベアー''' [Kuzun Furedi Bea]) * Barry Bruin '''(����Japanese:バリー・ブリン {Barī Burin} ����Korean:배리 브루 인 [Baeli Beulu in]) * '''Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bruin (����Japanese: エリザベス・'"リジー"'・'ブルン {Erizabesu "Rijī" Burun} ����'Korean: 엘리자베스 "리지" 브루 인 {''Ellijabeseu "Liji" Beulu in''}) * Queenie McBear '''(����Japanese:クイーンニ・マックベア [Kuīnni Makkubea] ����Korean/윌리엄:퀸리 맥 베리''' [Kwinli Maeg beli]) * Berumuda McBear * Barbara "Babs" Bruno '''(����Japanese:バーバラ・"バブズ"・ブルーノ''' [Bābara "Babuzu" Burūno] ����Korean/윌리엄:바바라 "밥" 브루노 '[''Babala "Bab" Beuluno]) * '''Bertha Broom * Trudy Brunowitz (����Japanese:トゥルーディ・ブルノウィッツ [To~urūdi burūnou~ittsu] ����Korean:트루디 브루노 위츠 '[''Teuludi Beuluno wicheu]) * 'Ferdinand "Ferdy" Factual '(����Japanese:フェルディナンド・"フェルディ"・ファクトリー''' [Ferudinando "Ferudi" Fakutorī] ����Korean/윌리엄:퍼디난드 "페르디" 팩토리얼 '[''Peodi nandeu "Peluedi" Paegtolieol]) * '''Too-Tall Grizzly * Smirk * Skuzz '(����Japanese: 'スカッツ {Sukattsu} ����'''Korean:스쿠즐리''' {''Seukujeulli''}) * Vinnie * Harry McGill '''(����Japanese:ハリー・マッギル''' [Harī Maggiru], ����Korean/윌리엄:해리 맥길 [Haeli Maeggil]) * Teacher Bob * Officer Marguerite Chapters: # An Experiment # Hail the Internet # Rules of the Cyberspace Road # Wall-To-Wall Chat Rooms #'Another Co-Inky-Dink' #'Deep Down Downtown Sensational' #'Computers -Good News or Bad News?' #'Babs Is a Hit!' #'A Stud In His Nose' #'Cyberspace Emergency' #'Demand for Money by Threat' #'Perps in Cyberspace' #'Bonnie Breaks Down' #'The End of an Experiment' (Final Chapter) Gallery: Fan Art Gallery Pictures: Quotes/Subtitles in English, ����, Spanish, ���� Creole, ����ese, ����ese, & ���� Korean: "Just so you could make that dumb joke." -'Harry McGill' * Juste pour que tu puisses faire cette blague idiote.���� * Solo para que puedas hacer esa broma tonta. * Jis se konsa ou ka fè ke blag bèbè.���� * Só para você poder fazer essa piada idiota. * ちょうどあなたはそのダムジョークをすることができます。 * 그냥 그렇게 바보 같은 농담을 할 수 있습니다. "Good one, Wheels."-'Too-Tall Grizzly' * Bon, les roues.���� * Buena, ruedas. * Bon yon sèl, wou.���� * Bom, rodas. * いいよ、ホイール。 * 잘 했어, 바퀴. "SIT DOWN!" * ASSEYEZ-VOUS! * ¡SIÉNTATE! * CHITA!���� * SENTAR-SE! * 座って下さい！ * 앉아! "In certain cases, it's a failed experiment!"-'Ferdinand "Ferdy" Factual' * Dans certains cas, c'est une expérience ratée!���� * En ciertos casos, es un experimento fallido! * Nan sèten ka, li nan yon echwe eksperyans!���� * Em certos casos, é um experimento falho! * 場合によっては失敗した実験です！ * 어떤 경우에는 실패한 실험입니다! "Oh, yeah, you nerd-faced twerp? I'm gonna hit you on the head so hard you'll be looking out through your belt buckle!"-'Too-Tall Grizzly' * Oh, oui, vous twerp à tête de nerd? Je vais te frapper à la tête si fort que tu regarderas par la boucle de ta ceinture!���� * Oh, sí, twerp cara de nerd? ¡Te voy a golpear en la cabeza tan fuerte que estarás mirando a través de tu hebilla de cinturón! * Oh, yeah, ou nerd-fè fas a jarèt? Mwen pral frape ou sou tèt la tèlman difisil ou pral kap soti nan bouk senti ou!���� * Oh, sim, seu idiota com cara de nerd? Eu vou bater na sua cabeça com tanta força que você estará olhando através da fivela do seu cinto! * ああ、ええ、あなたはツーペルをしゃべった？私はあなたのベルトのバックルを見ているので、頭の上であなたを打つつもりです！ * 오, 그래, 얼간이 멍청이? 나는 너를 벨트 버클로 조심스럽게 쳐다볼 것이다. "Almost as great as mine."-'Ferdinand "Ferdy" Factual' * Presque aussi bien que le mien.���� * Casi tan grande como el mío. * Prèske menm jan ak mwen.���� * Quase tão grande quanto o meu. * 私と同じくらい素晴らしい。 * 나만큼이나 위대한. CALLING ALL LAPTOPPERS, DON'T FORGET YOUR HOMEWORK! * APPELEZ TOUS LES PORTEFEUILLES, N'OUBLIEZ PAS VOTRE TRAVAIL!���� * ¡LLAMANDO A TODOS LOS COMPUTADORES PORTÁTILES, NO OLVIDE SU TAREA! * RANMASE TOUT LAPTOPPERS, PA FÈ LÒT OU!���� * CHAMANDO TODOS OS LAPTOPPERS, NÃO ESQUEÇA SEU CASAL! * すべてのラップトップを呼んで、あなたのホームワークを忘れるな！ * 모든 랩탑 컴퓨터를 호출, 귀하의 홈을 잊지 마세요! "It's going to be some emergency for your nose, if you don't let us in."-'Too-Tall Grizzly' * Si vous ne nous laissez pas entrer, il y aura une urgence pour votre nez.���� * Va a ser una emergencia para tu nariz, si no nos dejas entrar. * Li pral gen kèk ijans pou nen ou, si ou pa kite nou nan.���� * Vai ser uma emergência para o seu nariz, se você não nos deixar entrar. * もしあなたが私たちに入ることができなければ、あなたの鼻の緊急事態になるでしょう。 * 네가 우리를 들여 보내지 않으면 네 비상 사태가 될거야. Category:Books Category:Cubs Category:Characters Category:The Too-Tall Gang